Memories
by Athena Solaris
Summary: [Discontinued] Lost to the enemy in a battle, Sun Shang Xiang has lost her identity and her memories. When an attack on her captors leads her back to her family, she becomes involved in a power game extending beyond anything she had dared to imagine...
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

All right folks...I started writing this, then couldn't continue...now, I'm REPOSTING! I should be able to finish it this time, since I know more exactly where I want the story to go.

Warnings: (apply to all chapters) If you don't like the description of the story but thought you'd read it anyway to see if it was Bad Summary Syndrome, don't complain if you don't like it. And if you don't like that Sun Shang Xiang forgot who she was, leave.

Note: Ling Mei is Sun Shang Xiang. Bwahahaha! Spoiler! (not really)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors in any way, shape or form. Okay so I own copies of the various games, but let's not get technical here.

**Chapter 1: Forgotten**

_Hello. If I knew who I was, I'd tell you. But for now, I call myself Ling Mei. After I forgot everything, whenever that was, I started keeping a journal. It seems silly in one way, but makes all the more sense in another. From the little remnants of what I remember, I was a fighter, though a woman. That's what makes keeping this journal seem so silly. But then again, maybe if I write it down, someone can help me figure out who I am. That's all I've got for now. I know no body. But I'll pull through..._

**...Somewhere near Luo Yang...**

"Ling! Get back to work! I don't recall giving you a break!" The foreman shouted. Storming up to her, he hit her across the face. "You have such poor work ethic." He sneered.

"Yes, sir." Ling said in a voice with an undertone of hate. She rubbed her face where the foreman had hit her and went back to harvesting the rice. As soon as his back was turned, she made a very rude gesture. 'Damn bastard. When I get out of here...' She raged mentally. Problem was, however, would she ever be leaving this hell? It seemed pretty hopeless, considering she had no rank and no idea who she was.

A while later, after many tedious hours of plucking the fine grains, a rider came straight through the fields, trampling many uncollected plants. Many of the workers shouted at him, but he just turned to them all and shouted, "May the demons eat your flesh, you wretched societal burdens!" He soon reached the foreman, who was busy lecturing Ling Mei for working too slow. "Stop that and get them out of here! The Wu and Shu have begun an attack! Get them to the shelters!"

The foreman glowered at the thought of the workers being saved too. "Come on you ungrateful swine! Follow me!" Turning to Ling, he said, "When this is over, you better hope you have the devil's luck." Following behind some of the other workers, Ling glared at the foreman's back.

'Go back to the Underworld, you beast!' She thought, again making a very rude gesture at his turned back.

**...Within the tunnels beneath Luo Yang...**

It had been around ten hours since the siege started. At first many of the women had screamed at the sound of the catapults. But now they had gotten used to it. Somehow, the sounds of war all seemed familiar to Ling. She simply sat the whole thing out, alone. After all, who would want to speak someone with no parentage? Who would want to talk to someone who just appeared and took jobs away from the rightful citizens?

The foreman and the rider (Ling guessed by the way he was dressed that he was a member of the city watch) had been called on to fight, as had any able men. In Ling's case, that left her with the gossiping women whom she so despised.

Suddenly, the door to their shelter rattled and a large crash was heard. As the other women backed away, Ling ran to the door and listened to see what was on the other side. Again, the door rattled, this time flying off its hinges and flinging Ling to the ground, one of her feet caught beneath it. She quickly forced the door of her foot and limped back to stand in front of the others as enemy soldiers, easily recognizable by their uniforms, burst in, ready for a fight.

One of them laughed. "Hey, you guys, calm down, it's only a bunch of women! We don't need to fight them. They're useful." Grinning like the Devil's Fool himself, the man advanced to the women, who backed against the wall in fear. "Hey, don't run away, girls. Let's have a little fun!"

"You sick bastard!" Ling yelled from where she leaned against the side wall, standing on her one working foot. She leaned down and picked up a piece of wood from the where the door had fallen and stood, albeit on one foot, willing to fight. _What in Heaven's name am I doing?_ She asked herself, though on the outside she looked totally calm.

"Look at this." The man who spoke before, who also seemed to be the leader, chuckled. "She thinks she can fight us." Speaking to Ling, he said quite seriously, "You better put that so-called weapon down before your face is scarred forever." He threatened.

"Over my dead body!" Ling snapped hot-headedly at him, tightening her grip on the makeshift weapon.

He shrugged. "If that's what you want, it can be easily arranged, wench."

"Come on, pig, do your worst!" He attacked her, but she easily parried his club, forcing him back. The other men, seeing this, glared and advanced to join the fight. Ling turned to the others. "Come on! Do something! You can't rely on others to protect you forever!" During this, the leader struck her upside the head with his club, causing her to lose her balance and fall, head bleeding, to the floor.

"She's right! Don't just stand there!" One of the younger girls picked up an iron bond from the broken door and swung it around, inviting the men to attack. "Bring it on, you big meanies!" She must have been only seven or eight, but she was much braver than the others.

Ling forced herself to her knees, one hand against her head. "She's at least got the right idea! Get them!" She shouted. Pulling her hand away from her head, she found that she was losing blood from her wound rapidly.

"Stubborn bitch!" The leader cursed at Ling. "You're gonna die!" He charged at her.

_I'm defenseless. This may as well be the end. But I can at least—_ Ling's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"Zhang Bao, I knew you lived! But now you die!" The source of the voice was a man, wielding a bow. Ling heard the string twang, but collapsed immediately into darkness.

_Don't be a shrew! Please REVIEW!_

_Well, actually, shrews are pretty awesome..._

_Have you ever read Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew"?_

_Shakespeare rocks my socks._

_Anyway, the point is, REVIEW! Please?_


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogations

As I go through these, I have many sudden urges to fix the prose (and I did fix it). It's amazing to see what my writing was like a few years ago.

Disclaimer (in the style of Wei Yan): Dynasty Warriors...not...mine.

**Chapter 2: Interrogations **

**Ling's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a tent. Where I was, I could only guess. There were small rays of light shining through the flaps that served as a door, indicating it was daytime out side. For some reason, panic set in and I sat up quickly, immediately wishing I hadn't done so. Pain shot through my head and I remembered what had happened... was it yesterday? Two days ago? Three? Just how long had I been out?

"Lady, the Lord wishes to speak with you." I had heard this voice before... not during the seige but in a time far beyond recalling small details, such as the sound of someone's voice.

**... Third Person POV, Jian Ye...**

"You are indeed lucky that Gan Ning came at that moment. Just what did you do to aggravate them so much?" This speaker was Sun Jian, lord of Wu. Ling had a nagging feeling that he had meant more to her at one time, but she couldn't place it and thus ignored it.

"...I believe I angered them by resisting." Ling answered the man's question.

"And what were they trying to do?"

Ling thought for a moment. This was a question that had to be answered carefully. "I don't know. They said that we as women were 'useful.' I think they were going to capture and sell us." A spiky-haired man in the corner snorted.

"More like rape, as sure as I'm still standing." The spiky haired man corrected.

"They could try! I know that my sis..." This statement came from Sun Ce, the son of Sun Jian. Sun Jian halted his son's words with a warning glance. Sun Ce looked downward and sighed. "I know that no one would stand for that." Sun Ce revised. He seemed to Ling to be an "act now, think later" type of guy. And that nagging feeling was back. This whole place seemed familiar, and it seemed so in many ways that her previous home did not.

"And... what did you say your name was?" Sun Jian resumed his interrogation of Ling.

"I didn't. As for that, I don't know. I call myself Ling Mei."

"...You don't know your own name? You must be kidding."

Ling resisted the urge to make a sarcastic, not to mention a bit vulgar, reply. Instead she responded, "I wouldn't joke about something like that. I forgot everything. I don't know when. I could have been born not knowing who I was, for all I know."

"...I see." The lord of Wu certainly wasn't a person to try to fool. He could see right through everyone if he wanted to. He was looking through Ling right now. Finding nothing, he sighed. "Very well. You may leave. Go back home, where ever your home is." Ling couldn't expect him to know, but his words twisted a knife in her heart. She flinched and stood silent for a moment.

"My lord, if I may?" The lord of Wu nodded, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I have no home. It was destroyed when the armies burned the rice fields outside Luo Yang." This much she had found out by questioning the messenger that came to get her.

"...You lived in the fields?" Sun Ce asked. The others sighed at his conclusion, but were surprised by Ling's answer.

"Yes. No one would take me in." Ling personally felt that Sun Jian was somewhat intimidating, but would not let that deter her. Summoning her courage, she said plainly, "Would you let me stay here? I promise I can make myself useful. And if you think I'm not doing enough, I'll leave." It took quite a bit for Ling to give up what little pride she hadn't lost to those bastards in Luo Yang and say this.

After brief consideration, Sun Jian allowed her to stay. "We'll talk about work and conditions later. You all may go."

_Is it just me?_ Ling thought. '_Or did he call everyone here to hear my answers?'_ However, she had little time to ponder this, as she was being addressed by the previously mentioned spiky haired man.

"C'mon. I'll escort you back." He offered sarcastically. He even held out his hand to complete the insult. Ling couldn't tell if he was trying to be humorous or just plain insulting.

"I hardly need an escort. I can protect myself. However, if you would be so kind as to help me with directions, I'd be thankful." Ling said innocently, the very image of a proper, shy woman.

"C'mon! Relax! I was only jokin'!" He said, grinning.

"Me too. Could you tell me your name?"

"You're kidding. How can you not know who Gan Ning of the Bells is? Especially when I was the one who saved your life." He answered.

"...such arrogance..." Ling teased. _What am I doing?_ She thought at the same time. _He's a person of importance and I am a faceless refugee!_ Out loud she said, "Sorry. I'm grateful that someone stepped in to help me. The only other person was that little girl. The others were such cowards, it really just--"

Gan Ning gave her a strange look. "Little girl? You must have been seeing things. There were only a bunch of women. Not a one of them under sixteen." His raised eyebrow lowered, and then he smiled. "Maybe you're going crazy. You should write these things down. That's what they tell me when I see things that aren't there." His eyes rolled up a bit and he rubbed his chin in thought. "Of course, when I start seeing things, I'm usually drunk.

"Write them down..." Suddenly, Ling remembered the book she wrote in, the thing she'd hoped would help her remember. Panic gripped her—that book was all she knew of herself. "Did you find a book in the tunnels?" He had started walking, so she ran to catch up as she asked the question. He stopped and raised an eyebrow again.

"Why would I have worried about something like that? I was kind of busy getting revenge." He continued walking and Ling followed, compelled to learn more about this revenge he had exacted.

"I suppose I should have thought of that." Ling sighed and thought it best to accept the loss of her journal. "Just one more question, though. What were you getting revenge for?"

Gan Ning stopped again. For the first time, Ling saw the good humor disappear from his face. As he continued walking, he said quietly, "I'd rather not talk about that."

_Ooo! Not much happened in this chapter! That's because it's still what we in the biz call the "exposition." So it'll pick up speed. In any case, I hope you'll read the next chappie! _

_Please Review! _

_Constructive criticism is good too._


	3. Chapter 3: Oppurtunity

The Long-Anticipated Chapter Three! (well, it's chapter three at least...)

Disclaimer: Ironically enough, I don't own Dynasty Warriors or anything associated with it. But if someone is offering to just up and give me the rights...

**Chapter 3: Opportunity**

The past fortnight had been fair for Ling Mei, except for her seeming failure at every task she was assigned. Her first venture as a servant was to prepare food. Ling could swear that all the various spices and other ingredients looked identical. To say the attempt was a disaster was an understatement.

So she was assigned to serve the evening meal. She single handedly ruined the outfits of five different people. It just honestly wasn't her day. Ling had expected the victims of her bad coordination to get angry or hit her. But a few of them even laughed it off, refusing to accept her apologies.

After a few more failures, she was summoned to the inner courtyard by Lord Sun Ce. She found him speaking with Zhou Yu, whom she had been introduced to earlier and who had also been a victim of her serving follies. Though slightly embarrassed, she nonetheless approached the two and bowed.

"You called, my lord?" She requested politely. The two men looked at each other, then smiled at her.

"Please forgo formalities..." Zhou Yu halted mid-sentence, as if he had forgotten her name. "Ling Mei." The strategist smiled, as if an apology for not recalling her name.

"Okay then, why am I here?" Ling Mei asked plainly. If the two asked her to treat them as equals, then that's what she'd do. She didn't like how comfortable it was for her to speak with people of their stature that way, however.

Wu's heir smiled again. "Well, with your failure at everything else," he began receiving a glare from Zhou Yu, "we thought maybe you were a warrior. So we're gonna test the idea." Ling's only response was to blink.

"Try these." Zhou Yu ordered, swiping two large rings off the ground and holding them out to Ling Mei. She looked from his face, to the weapons, then back again. Her expression looked blank, but she was reaching for a memory, something that seemed familiar about this scene.

"It's okay, they're dulled practice blades." Sun Ce reassured her, misinterpreting her hesitation. "They can cause quite a bruise though." He added, casting a sidelong glance at his best friend, who shrugged innocently, still holding the weapons. Ling stared hard at the weapons, but was unable to recall anything but emotions; fear, anger, loathing...but the last, the strongest one troubled her. Love.

"Don't expect much." Ling shrugged and took the rings, one in each hand. Their weight was familiar and comforting somehow.

"Try swinging 'em around a bit." Sun Ce chided. "Preferably over that way." He added, motioning towards the open yard around them. Ling stepped away from the two friends and began to slash with the weapons. Each swipe formed an X shape with the last. Then as if by instinct, she threw both rings in the same direction, causing them to circle around her and return obediently to her hands. Ling stared at the weapons, shocked. The two onlookers rushed to her.

"So you can use the chakrams..." Zhou Yu pondered.

"That's some swift maneuvering there. You've got the talent after all that..." Sun Ce mused.

"And this means what?" Ling asked plainly.

Sun Ce laughed. "It means that you'll be a lot more help to us on the battlefield than you were when you tried to cook."

_So...why don't you mosey on over to the review thingy and tell me what you thought. And I'm sorry if this was boring and short. I needed a way to get Ling into the battles and such. And now I'd like to introduce a new feature: the Deep Thought of the Day. Today's Deep Thought:_

_If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off. Not to mention the lack of atmosphere._

_Please review! _


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming

I know that this chapter is mostly dreams, and that it may be annoying, but it's necessary to the story arch. You'll find out in about next update what's really going on.

Disclaimer: Yeah, so this one time, I found a piece of cheese and I was like, woah! I don't own Dynasty Warriors!

**Chapter Four: Dreaming**

_In her dream, Ling Mei felt a stinging, sharp pain course through her arm—a reopened wound. Her dripping blood flowed down the round weapons held in her hands, palms blistered from the seemingly endless battles._

_Everything was dark, people's faces and voices void of any recognition or personality. The only clear thing was the pain, the anger, the hate, the frustration. Raising her armaments up in a block, Ling felt an overpowering force, pushing her to meet the ground. Cursing loudly, she used all her strength to stay upright, eventually having to leap back to avoid being sliced in two. Crouching on one knee, Ling Mei struggled to breathe and steady the dark world spinning around her. _

_Meanwhile, her opponent was closing in, weapon raised, and ready to finish the job. "Damn...Dammit..." Ling whispered hazily, world fading to black around her._

"_I won't kill you..." Her opponent uttered, leaning down to whisper the words in Ling's ear. "You may serve our purpose well..." Putting away his weapon, the mysterious figure stalked away, the separate duels between various soldiers parting before him and closing in his wake._

Ling woke with a start, sitting straight up in shock. The pain lingered in her arm, the lightness in her head, and the dead cold of the stranger's breath in her ear. Pushing her hair out of her face, she stalked, annoyed, to the window, the cold stone under her feet causing her to shiver.

Looking defiantly up at the sky, she whispered harshly, "If you're trying to tell me something, tell me yourself!" Ling knew not who she spoke to, or if anyone heard her. All she knew was that she didn't expect an answer.

"_Not yet..."_ A majestic voice boomed inside Ling Mei's head, rattling her skull. _"I'll reveal myself in my own due time..."_

Believing her mind was playing tricks on her, Ling shook her head and crept back into her bed, returning to her dreams.

_Ling Mei found herself staring at her reflection...or was it? It was too real to be that she that she was looking into a mirror at a vengeful expression falling across her features. She had to be in someone else's body._

"_Yes, go!" chided a dark, resonating voice from seemingly no where. "Kill her! Kill her and bring your dreams to fruition...along with mine!" Laughing sadistically, the voice continued to resonate through Ling's skull. "Kill her and Sao Li's domain will be ours!"_

_Ling saw herself rise cautiously to her feet. "Sao Yin..." She spoke in a voice not her own, as if possessed. "I promised I would have my revenge for being banished... That day is upon us!" She ended with a yell, charging her enemy maliciously. The body Ling was seeing the scene through raised a longsword, reflecting all her attacks and eventually breaking a deadlock by forcing her down._

"_Stop!" Ordered the sadistic voice from before. "I have a plan. Take her back with you. I promise she won't know who she is. Do as you see fit until the next full moon. Then bring her to me..."_

_The actual body bent down to the fadingly conscious Ling Mei. "You may serve our purpose well..."_

In case you couldn't tell, the story's not going to be very fluffy. In fact, some of the things I'm planning are downright sinister. Expect a fight scene in the next chapter or two.

And now, Chapter 4's Deep Thought:

If evolution is outlawed, only outlaws will evolve.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance

Here ya go... this should partly explain the dreaming.

Disclaimer: This may come as a surprise to you, but...I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Some very lucky people in Japan, however, do. I also don't own RotK. That was written a long time ago. I'm not even eighteen yet.

**Chapter Five: Alliance**

_Spring had come and passed, as had summer, leaving the land darker and less vibrant as the winter approached slowly but surely. Each day grew colder, but that had not stopped Sun Ce and Zhou Yu from drilling their new student every day at the crack of dawn. Her mentors rarely gave her encouragement anymore—their efforts were focused now on giving her practical advice to keep her alive in the face of battle._

_Something had changed in the girl known as Ling Mei. She had lost her shy, humble attitude, this being replaced with a burgeoning curiousity and a rebellious streak. She had slipped back into a faintly familiar lifestyle. The days of training, learning and reinforcement had brought back the person those of Wu had known before their princess was kidnapped._

_It was at the beginning of the fall that Lord Sun Jian decided that she should know the truth. And this was how a girl who had led two very different lives would finally resume her place._

"You have come to us seemingly without a past, from a very different world, and yet you catch on impossibly quick to the customs of this land. Does that unsettle you at all?" Sun Jian was alone in a small side room with Ling Mei. The two had seated themselves after all due formalities and were now talking, cups of tea in between them.

Ling paused and sipped her tea before answering. "I was a little shocked at how easily I accepted acting as an equal of the likes of Lords Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, but they were insistent. After a while it just became routine, I guess."

"I didn't want to make you aware of this until I was sure that you could accept it." The lord Sun Jian inhaled deeply. "Ling Mei, I knew as soon as I saw you who you were. I could never forget the face of my only daughter."

Ling's breath caught in her throat, allowing a slight choke to emerge. Sure, she had recognized faces...places, the weapons Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had taught her to wield as best they could. For a few weeks during the summer, she even felt as if she really belonged here. But to be told she was the daughter of the lord of Wu...

"I thought it may have been too soon." Sun Jian said quietly, almost to himself. "But there is no changing the facts, Shang Xiang." Standing, he looked at his daughter. "If you want to know more, you might try speaking with your brothers or Lord Zhou Tai. Talk to them when you feel you are ready." The lord of Wu then took his leave, giving his daughter more than enough to think about.

_Well, I'm not getting any younger._ She thought. _So Sun Shang Xiang is my name, huh? Not bad._

Though Sun Shang Xiang had a place and a name, she couldn't help but think something was still missing. She began to stand and leave the room to find one of her brothers, but was halted by the entrance of the man who had shown her around her first day. "So the old fogey told you, huh?" he smiled at his own nonchalance.

"Hey, that's my father you're talking about..." _Oh shit, I forgot his name..._ Shang Xiang frantically searched her mind for a name to put with his face. "Gan Ning?"

He feigned shock. "You've forgotten me already? It's only been three months." He laughed, and Shang Xiang cracked a small smile herself.

"Speaking of which, where on this green earth were you?"

"Eh, we owed Wei a couple of ship sinkings. The lord of Wu doesn't like to leave such debts unpaid." Gan Ning paused. "What about you? You knew people in Wei, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I never had much love for them." Shang Xiang remembered to the almost daily beatings she received at the hands of the field warden and shuddered involuntarily. Gan Ning nodded approvingly. "Um, if you'll excuse me...I need to speak with my brothers. See you around." Shang Xiang didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to leave the pirate's company. Something unseen had compelled her to leave, and to make up a bad excuse at that.

"Oh, alright. Don't stay up too late, girl." Gan Ning said mockingly, leaving the small room as well.

Shang Xiang headed directly to her chamber, lighting only the lantern in front of the lone window. She sat on the floor beneath it, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. _If this is really the life I led before, why does it still feel like something's missing? Most of that emptiness went away as I remembered things, but there is still a void... _She thought. Shaking her head and opening her eyes, she found she was no longer alone in her room.

A very noble looking figure was in front of her. The translucent being was clothed in dark armor, her black hair almost reaching the floor. Her skin was strikingly white against her attire. Shang Xiang stood with a start and grabbed the practice chakrams from beside her bed. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" Her adversary looked amused.

"I go where I please, mortal. Though I may not exercise my influence here, I still walk this land." She paused, lifting a hand to toss back her hair. "As for my identity, all you need to know is that I am a powerful ally, but an even greater enemy."

"Your voice...you're from my dream. What do you want with me? Were you the one who made me forget?"

"Me?" The woman asked incredulously. "Hells no. That was my foolish brother." She waved a hand in dismissal. "Not only did he steal your memory, he banished me from this land. It would seem we have a common enemy."

"I just want my memories back." Shang Xiang answered, shaking her head.

"And I just want my realms of influence under my watchful eye again. Perhaps we can help each other. I can return your lost memories, and you can bring back my lost power." The woman paused, seeming in deep thought. "You are a powerful, albeit unconventional, warrior. Without a physical form, I cannot confront my brother. But you...you can confront his champion. In return, I will restore your memory as quickly as I am able. Are my terms agreeable, mortal?"

_It's either that or I can forget about getting my memories back._ Shang Xiang thought dryly.

The woman clapped her hands. "I knew you'd see it my way. Well, I suggest you rest while you can. Great and momentous things are about to throw this place into chaos." Leaving no time for questions, the woman disappeared. Though she wanted to tell someone about what had just transpired, the lady Sun Shang Xiang was again compelled to act against her will, this time falling into the dark of dreamless sleep.

_Ooh, that's deep...speaking of deep...here's your Deep Thought._

_Reality is for people who lack imagination._

_Well, please review. I even asked nicely. Besides, there's loads of computer chocolate and other goodies if you do review. And a mental hug, if you'd like._


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

Played Dynasty Warriors 5...finally. Can't say it's a huge improvement over DW4, but at least I'm not experiencing excessive "fog o' war" and astrally projecting enemies (I think I just made up a word there.) Hah, I was waiting for the inevitable nunchaku fighter...Ling Tong, you make me giggle hysterically...

Oh, and Ling Mei is now referred to as Shang Xiang. She knows who she is, so it only makes sense that the rest of us do too.

Warning! This chapter contains trace amounts of Qiao silliness.

Warning! This chapter contains many setting changes…but nothing too distracting (I don't think…)

Disclaimer: As much as I like pirates and appreciate what they do (commit piracy and contract scurvy), I just don't own Dynasty Warriors.

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

**...Luo Yang...**

"Forgive me, my lord, but how will we find her? You said she was a commoner here; she could be anywhere by now." He argued. _What could be so important about one common girl?_

"Anywhere?" His commander repeated, incredulous. "No, she's with the Wu army in Jian Ye. As for finding her...I'd think even with one eye you could recognize the only daughter of Wu."

"As you wish, my lord."

**...Jian Ye, Wu Fortress...**

"Ce, Zhou Yu, something just occurred to me." Shang Xiang addressed her brother and friend as they ate. They had just taken a break from training for the inevitable battle. "You're horrible husbands."

Sun Ce nearly choked, and would have if not for Shang Xiang pounding on his back. Zhou Yu seemed shocked as well. "What?" Ce managed after a swig of wine.

"Honestly, do you even know where your wives are?"

Zhou Yu grinned the way he did when he found a hole in an enemy strategy, looking positively sinister. "I expect they're over at the Shu encampment, displaying their beauty and charm."

"Are you sure that's safe? When I was in Wei territory, I heard stories about the men of Shu that..." Shang Xiang trailed off, afraid to continue for the sake of their peace of mind.

"Oh, I'm sure those two can take care of themselves." Sun Ce replied calmly. "We sure can pick 'em, right brother?" He elbowed Zhou Yu playfully.

"Of course we can." The scholar answered off handedly.

"Lord Strategist!" yelled a rapidly approaching attendant. The man halted before Zhou Yu and heaved in a large breath before delivering his message. "Lord Sun Jian wishes to know exactly which messengers you sent the banner instructions with."

"What?"

"All of our messengers reported back, but none of them claim to have taken the banner configurations to Shu."

"Ah." Zhou Yu said, sharing a knowing smile with Sun Ce. "That's because we sent two of our best people."

"And which two would those be?" The attendant asked, obviously annoyed.

Sun Ce shrugged. "Our wives."

**...Jian Ye, Shu encampment...**

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" Xiao Qiao screamed at a Shu soldier. The man, obviously taken aback by her outburst, stuttered an apology and vanished back into the crowd surrounding Xiao and her sister. "Da, why are we doing this again?" She whispered to her sister.

"Curses if I know what those two men are thinking." Da answered. She and her sister were swept along with the crowd of soldiers towards what they sincerely hoped was the temporary dwelling of Liu Bei. The whole thing had been Zhou Yu's idea (_of course_, Da thought bitterly); he had rattled off something about symbolism and diplomacy, then sent the two sisters "directly" to Shu as messengers.

Of course, directly was a relative term when you were something of a myth.

**...Jian Ye, Wu war room...**

"Even united, we are outnumbered. Simply put, a total victory is impossible." Lu Xun summarized. The warlords before him obviously agreed. Any doubts the young strategist had about his superiors' willingness to trust someone so young had vanished, just as Lu Meng and Zhou Yu had assured him they would.

"So how are we to turn a loss into a win?" Zhuge Liang asked. If he harbored any resentment towards following Lu Xun's plans, he didn't let it show. The highest ranking of Wu and Shu leaders had agreed to give strategic command to Wu, while the Shu forces handled supplies.

"We'll give them enough of a run around that, hopefully, they withdraw and wait for fortune to turn their way. Since they're not expecting an attack until they reach our borders, we get our choice of terrain." Lu Xun turned to the map spread before the officers and pointed to an open plain edged by steep hills. "I discussed it with Lu Meng and Zhou Yu, and we believe this is the best spot. It's narrow enough that our forces can cover it, and open enough for us to engage a large portion of Wei's army."

"And what if they turn our advantages against us?" Zhao Yun asked skeptically.

"I won't say that it can't happen, but as I said earlier, communication is critical. Our smaller force will be better able to communicate and coordinate movements in response to changes on the battlefield. But, in the event that something goes horribly wrong, we've got this." Lu Xun's fingers moved across the map, back towards Jian Ye. "There's a narrow mountain pass here. I took the liberty of having a few rockslides planned. If nothing else, it will give us few days to prepare Jian Ye."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that." Liu Bei said solemnly.

Sun Jian stood, and the other officers rose with him. "If there are no objections," he paused and swept the room's occupants with a glance that practically dared them to voice a dissenting opinion. When no argument was forthcoming, he continued. "If there are no objections, we'll prepare to move immediately. Dismissed."

"Lord Sun Jian." Liu Bei began, once all the other officers had left. "I heard that your recently returned daughter is to fight in this battle."

"What of it?"

"Are you certain that's wise? She may not be fully recovered."

"My family is my own business, Liu Bei."

"Of course," the lord of Shu said placatingly, "I meant no disrespect."

**...Jian Ye, Shu encampment...**

"Whoa, Shang Xiang, what are you doing here?" Xiao Qiao asked of the princess of Wu. She and her sister had finally done what they left the fortress to do, and were now on their way back.

"Taking a walk." Shang Xiang smiled. "I hear Ce and Zhou Yu sent you as messengers. Are they in for it now or what?"

"You better believe it!" Xiao agreed energetically. "When I get my hands on that man, I'll teach him a thing or two about strategic redeployment!"

"Well, don't be too hard on them. I'm sure they had their reasons."

"It had better be one hell of a story." Da Qiao snapped. Something about the look in her eye told Shang Xiang that Ce just might be sleeping outside. "Then again, the patterns for the signals were complex."

Realization seemed to dawn on Xiao's face. "Complex enough that it would take a trained dancer to do it right." She laughed. "They sent us because we were the only ones capable!" Xiao rationalized.

"How...thoughtful?" Shang Xiang said, her tone indicating extreme doubt.

"No, they're still in for it." Da sighed. "Would you like to join us on our way back?"

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to wander through the Shu camp."

"Just be careful. They're like a walking tide."

Shang Xiang watched the two sisters depart before continuing towards her own destination. For some reason, Zhou Yu had wanted her estimate of Shu's preparedness and strength; apparently simply asking the force's commander would be insufficient. She had questioned whether her presence would be accepted, but the strategist assured her that she was in good standing with the Shu troops and officers.

Shang Xiang felt invisible; no one seemed to mind, let alone acknowledge, her presence. So she meandered her way through the encampment, taking note of sleeping guards here and diligent supply captains there. By her estimate, the Shu were organized, if a bit lax. She made a mental note of what exactly she would tell Zhou Yu and began to thread her way back through the maze of tents.

"Lady Sun!" The voice was smooth, but it lilted with the accent of the mountains. Shang Xiang turned to find the source, wondering why a Shu soldier would have an accent. She squinted at the man approaching her, trying to place his face with a name. Failing that, she opted for politeness.

"Yes?"

"I thought you may not recognize me. I'm glad to see you do."

"Um, I don't actually."

He blinked. "Oh. Jiang Wei." He inclined his head in a bow, which Shang Xiang returned. "I just wanted to offer my apologies for what happened to Zhou Tai."

"Zhou Tai?" Even as she searched her mind for the name, Shang Xiang felt the color drain from her face.

Jiang Wei's jaw dropped slightly. He looked away, then back again. "So you don't know… I should have guessed." He smiled in what he hoped was a kind and calming manner. "It's of little importance now. You don't need distractions now, but I'm sure if you ask one of your brothers about it, they'd tell you. Forgive me." He left in a hurry, and in her shock, Shang Xiang was in no position to stop him. Suddenly exhausted, she decided to put off her report to Zhou Yu until morning.

…**Jian Ye, Wu fortress…**

By nightfall, Shang Xiang still found herself troubled by the words of Zhuge Liang's student. Even so, she knew she would be of no use in battle if she hadn't slept well. She pushed her endless questions to the back of her mind and tried to give herself over to sleep.

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

Shang Xiang bolted from the edge of dreaming, cursing the spirit's unfortunate timing. "Not nearly as frustrating as you." She retorted, turning to glare at Sao Li.

Sao Li laughed, which only furthered Shang Xiang's irritation. "Sorry, but I'm hardly here to trade barbs with you." She sat on the floor, crossing her arms and looking at Shang Xiang as a mother admonishing her children. "Tomorrow's battle is important, not only to the fate of the Three Kingdoms, but to you personally. I can see that you struggle with being unable to recall so many important details. Remember that struggle, that pain, and keep it in mind when you choose."

--

_Yeah, so chapters six and seven were originally going to be one, but that would have been a twelve page affair. And quite frankly, _**I**_ couldn't sit through it, so how could I expect _**you**_ to do so? Here's your Deep Thought:_

_Support bacteria! It's the only culture some people have!_

_Please review! If you do, perhaps I'll update before next Friday…_


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

AHHH! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I promised, but let's just say that modern medicine is still one big guessing game. Well, I also got distracted by pretty, shiny music...

But I've decided on a pairing! You'll just have to wait and see, but I think you'll be happy with it. Granted, there'll be hardly any fluff...I suck at writing it, and this section is inundated with it anyway...insert awkward silence...

Finally, has anyone else read Romance of Three Kingdoms? Isn't that book a bit unfair to historical figures who aren't, oh, I don't know, LIU FREAKIN' BEI? Despite my own prejudices, I will write him fairly. Because I'm just that politically correct. (grumbles bitterly)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I did save a lot of money on car insurance by not bothering to call Geico (which, surprise surprise, I don't own).

**Chapter 7: Choices**

Long, somber silences seemed to pervade most of the allied army's march. If the wanderings of her own mind were anything near the norm, Shang Xiang decided, the outnumbered army was mentally preparing for what could quite possibly be one of the most trying days of their lives. She also suspected that the foot soldiers were having a bit of an easier time of it, for the movement of her mount, although rhythmic, often jostled her out of her thoughts.

Shang Xiang stole a glance toward her father and oldest brother, both riding to her left. They each wore a look of solemn determination. She smiled slightly, thinking how obvious it was that they were father and son. She couldn't help but wonder, though, what things Wei had done to deserve such severity, aside from her own kidnapping. Surely her treatment as a peon wasn't a representation of the kingdom's entire hierarchy.

"Sis?" Sun Ce had moved closer to Shang Xiang to speak with her. She looked up at him expectantly. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but if anything happens, Gan Ning and I'll be right there."

Shang Xiang smiled warmly at her brother. "Hey, worry about yourself. You're the one with a lover waiting on the battlements." It was true; a few prominent officers, Da Qiao included, had remained at Jian Ye just in case. By his distant look, Shang Xiang thought she may have pushed her brother too far. Moments later, however, he turned to her with a mischievous grin.

"You know, Shang Xiang," Ce began, "I'm surprised that Father hasn't arranged for your marriage." Her brother seemed about to continue, but then forced his whole attention ahead. The sudden disappearance of mirth from his face worried Shang Xiang. She followed his gaze and saw a very good reason for the grimness that had beset the entire army.

The valley below, neatly lined by steep hills, was half filled with Wei's forces. It seemed that the army had chosen to stop and wait out the storm rolling in from the east.

"Waste no time!" Sun Jian shouted, drawing his sword as others around him did the same. "We need to keep half that valley to ourselves!" The lord of Wu charged forward, the allied army surging ahead with him. The Wei army, despite its size, mobilized quickly and rose to the challenge of the allied forces.

Shang Xiang almost smiled as adrenaline rushed through her. As much as any place, the battlefield would be what she remembered, what she always knew as home. Familiarity gave her confidence as she, Sun Ce, and Gan Ning broke away from the main force to head for the left side. Instinct honed through years of combat training took over as the two armies collided.

The storm clouds that had merely threatened earlier now followed through with a moderate rain. Soon enough, the valley was all mud, blood and dead bodies. The hills lining the valley had become slippery and thus were eliminated as an escape route.

"Haha, good!" Gan Ning yelled, the rain plastering some of his hair to his face. "They've got nowhere to run but back the way they came!" The ex-pirate continued to run Sea Master through enemy after enemy.

Meanwhile, Shang Xiang squinted through the rain at the approaching group of enemies. The way the entourage was arrayed left her with no doubt that an enemy officer had grown tired of her slaughtering his men. Like him, Shang Xiang cut a path through the enemy, closing on her target. As the group prepared to confront her own unit, she felt an icy hand on her shoulder.

"_It's him."_

Slightly irritated by the spirit's dramatics, Shang Xiang dismounted and waited for the enemy to approach. She smiled in a feral manner as they neared her own group. "For Wu!" The princess shouted, closing the distance. Impatiently, she parried the blow of a common soldier with one chakram and ended his life with the other. All the other enemies around her were engaged in combat with others of her unit, save the Wei officer.

He smiled much the same way Shang Xiang had mere seconds before. "I'm Xiahou Dun," he proclaimed as he motioned Wu's princess forward, "come if you want to die!"

"_Destroy him." _Sao Li urged.

As if on cue, the famed cousin of Cao Cao began his attack. An experienced warrior, Shang Xiang parried his blows, searching for a hole in his technique. Xiahou Dun, equally battle-wise, kept his strikes measured and conservative, trying to draw the notoriously fiery daughter of Wu into fighting back.

Finally, he succeeded. As his bladed slashed in toward her left side, Shang Xiang crossed the rings of her chakrams, trapping his blade, and flung them in an arch away from her. With a quickness he hadn't displayed earlier, Xiahou Dun loosed his sword and moved to strike below her guard. Just in time, Shang Xiang parried. However, the pair was now weapon-locked; if either moved to attack, that move would be their last.

A triumphant smile rose on the Wei officer's face. He was undoubtedly more powerful than the woman before him. He would complete his mission.

Shang Xiang scowled at her opponent, apparently displeased with his confidence. As it was, he would soon break her guard. Inhaling deeply, she gave a bit of ground, watching Xiahou Dun's arm muscles tense as he prepared for one final, overpowering burst of force. He wasn't prepared for what Shang Xiang did next, however; she suddenly leaned back, causing the larger warrior to overbalance and launch forward at his opponent as she side stepped to avoid his blade. As it was, he narrowly missed her neck.

She pushed the explosion of pain in her left shoulder aside and delivered a knock-out blow to the back of Xiahou Dun's head. The duel complete, Shang Xiang reached to check her wound. Her fingers came back bloody.

"Shang Xiang!"

She whirled to find the source of the voice: Gan Ning, riding towards her at full speed.

"It's your brother! He's surrounded, and they're at least three deep!" Gan Ning was reaching down, obviously intending to pull her onto the horse's rump.

"_No! He's right in front of you! Finish him!" _Sao Li's voice boomed in Shang Xiang's head.

_Ce's far more important to me! _Shang Xiang thought viciously, hoping the spirit-woman could hear. She accepted Gan Ning's outstretched hand. He pulled her up behind him, not bothering to slow down.

"Finish them, Mei Ri!" She shouted to her lieutenant. The woman waved a hand in acknowledgement before delivering a fatal blow to her opponent.

By the time Gan Ning and Shang Xiang reached Sun Ce, he was surrounded by dead or otherwise incapacitated Wei soldiers. From his increasingly sluggish movements, they realized he was wounded. Gan Ning ran his mount right into a cluster of the soldiers before launching himself from the saddle into more of his unwitting victims. Shang Xiang dismounted less spectacularly, leaping into the center of the ring of soldiers to defend her brother's back.

"Guess you were right. I'm the one who needed to look out after all."

"Let's just finish this."

For a few moments, Shang Xiang managed to keep an eye on the movements of her brother and Gan Ning. However, when a particularly stalwart soldier confronted her, she lost track of the ex-pirate. Believing he could look after himself, she narrowed her world to her brother and the enemies within her reach.

Eventually, the number of bodies surrounding the siblings reached such a point that enemy soldiers were having trouble wading through their fallen comrades. Noticing the thinning tide at their flank, Shang Xiang had an idea.

"Down!" She yelled to her brother. He complied without question. Shang Xiang threw her right charkram in a wide circle, warding away some Wei soldiers and decapitating others. In the brief moment that she could see past her immediate surroundings, she noted that a red banner flew above her father's unit. The Wei forces were being pushed back.

"Get your brother and let's get out of here, kid."

Gan Ning had appeared out of the waves of combatants, leading an extra horse. When he was close enough, he handed the reins off to Shang Xiang, who mounted it with her brother. Confident that the battle would end in the allied army's favor, Shang Xiang followed Gan Ning away from the field without hesitation.

Eventually, the trio reached the hill they had charged from earlier. Relatively safe from the chaos of war, the three set to temporary wound treatment. The now-unconcious Sun Ce was by far in the worst condition; aside from numerous cuts and bruises, a long gash ran up his arm and another across his chest. Shang Xiang decided that her shoulder could wait, for it seemed the blood had already clotted.

"_You were so close. Why did you give up?"_ Sao Li asked, obviously annoyed with her vessel's decision.

_He's my brother._ Shang Xiang thought back as she tended Ce's chest wound.

"_Feh, I told you that you'd have a choice. You've made the wrong one, fool."_

_He's more important than my memories!_

"_But is his life more valuable than that of your collective kingdom?"_

_What?_

There was no answer, which only served to anger Shang Xiang further. Furious, she tied a final, decisive knot in her sash, which now bound the wound on her brother's torso. She stood and pushed her hair out of her face impatiently.

"Let's take care of that now, shall we?" Gan Ning suggested, motioning to her shoulder. In lesser circumstances, Shang Xiang would have laughed at him. He talked about her wound, which was no longer bleeding, while blood flowed freely down the side of his head. _He's valiant, I'll give him that._

"What about you? Or haven't you noticed that waterfall on your face?" Shang Xiang answered, more harshly than she had intended.

"Yeah, well, it'll take more than a smack to the head to get rid of me." Gan Ning retorted dismissively. "Now about that shoulder..."

Finally, Shang Xiang's anger flared. She considered him to be a friend, and friends don't let friends bleed to death. "Have you suffered debilitating damage to your brain?" She snapped.

"Hey!" Gan Ning yelled defensively. "I'm only trying to—"

"Trying to what? Kill yourself?" Shang Xiang snorted. "No way, you harebrained, reckless, bull-headed, pirate-turned-warrior!"

Gan Ning, for the first time in his recollection, glared death at the princess of Wu. "You didn't mind when it was Zhou Tai." He spat. He violently ripped a strip of cloth from his vest and set to tending his bleeding head.

Stubbornly refusing to apologize, not to mention confused by his words, Shang Xiang did what she could for her wounded shoulder.

--

_Well, there be chapter seven. That's officially the longest I've been able to stick with one story, which bodes well. All told, Memories will probably be fourteen to twenty chapters long._

_Has anyone noticed that Sun Quan is conspicuously absent? Because I just did. I guess I just never really cared about him. Well, he'll be there, and at least I have a semi-plausible explanation. (sigh) I'm slaughtering the real world timeline. (digs in a pile of papers for the "real world bad" kritik as a last ditch defense) _

_And, as usual and as promised, here is your Deep Thought:_

_Life is a glitch in the universal program; death is just a debugger's way of fixing it._

_Please review, I implore you!_


	8. Chapter 8: Fates

Good news! You'll finally learn what happened to Zhou Tai! This chapter is mostly character hoo-ha, but it's kind of important to the story arc.

I'm going to be honest with you: I've been going through an obsessive Naruto phase lately (btw, go for the fansubs...the American voice work _sucks_). But there is no way in all the circles of hell that I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm having way too much fun with it!

And I know I'm a bit late with this, but thanks a billion and one to all my reviewers. You spin me right-round...like a record. No, seriously, I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I'll admit, my reality check is in the mail. But I'm still sane enough to know that I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

**Chapter 8: Fates**

The thrill of the allied army's victory was tempered for Shang Xiang; her brother had lost a lot of blood and spent most of the return to Jian Ye unconscious. Fortunately, he had made it back alive. There was also the matter of her little shouting match with Gan Ning. Finally, there was Zhou Tai. Gan Ning was the second person to mention him in as many days.

The name was strange. Every time she heard or thought it, Shang Xiang felt safe and at home._ A bodyguard, maybe? Or something else? _She sighed and gave up trying to recall who or what he was. She lowered herself to the ground, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes, happy for a moment's peace.

She wasn't sure how long she had been day dreaming when she heard someone call her name. She opened one eye to see who it was. Gan Ning, looking peeved. Shang Xiang sighed lightly and opened her other eye, waiting for him to continue. "Zhou Yu wanted me to tell you that Sun Quan is back from the south." His message delivered, the ex-pirate turned on his heel to leave. After a few seconds, Shang Xiang stood to follow him. He didn't wait for her like he usually did.

"Ning, wait!" She called after him, dropping the surname as a sign of friendship. He still didn't stop. Rolling her eyes, she ran to catch up and placed herself in front of him. He halted and raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. Shang Xiang paused for a moment herself. _Why did I run after him?_

"What?" Gan Ning asked impatiently.

"I, uh, I guess I wanted to apologize for what I said after the battle. And," she paused again, wondering why this next thought came to mind. "I wondered why you wanted to kill Zhang Bao so badly." At this, Gan Ning folded his arms across his chest and looked at the princess of Wu with a new curiosity.

"On some level, you still love him, don't you?" He said after a long moment, ignoring her apology. "So my revenge is yours, too." With an air of finality, he stepped around her and resumed his walk. "Your brother's waiting." He called back casually.

Shang Xiang met her second brother in one of Jian Ye's waiting rooms for the first time since her memory loss. He didn't seem surprised to see her, which was a source of confusion.

"Zhou Yu explained everything." The older man offered upon seeing his sister. He seemed detached, as if he didn't want to see her. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before he spoke again. "Anything else?"

"N-well, just one thing. And it's going to sound odd but...who's Zhou Tai?"

Sun Quan stiffened and glared at his sister. "Who was Zhou Tai?" He asked rhetorically, emphasizing the past tense. "He was good friend of mine, a man who, though he died honorably, died before his time." Another silence. "Is that all?"

Shang Xiang's nerves were wearing thin under the coldness her brother was showing her. "I could ask you the same question." She snapped.

"It's all I'm willing to tell you." Sun Quan answered in an equally impatient tone.

"Fine. Goodbye, brother."

He didn't answer, so she showed herself out. Once out of sight, Shang Xiang leaned against a wall, one hand on her forehead and the other clenched in a fist. She wondered what, exactly, had merited her brother's brusque and unforgiving attitude. From what she was able to gather from their sparse conversation, it had something to do with Zhou Tai. She felt herself growing increasingly annoyed at how his name kept popping up everywhere. _Well, _she thought, filled with a new determination, _I'll just have to settle this once and for all._

Late that night, the princess of Wu crept through the halls of Jian Ye. Earlier, she had mentally mapped out the most efficient route to the palace's archive. In her first months back home, she had been told how meticulously the records were kept, how adamant Wu was about maintaining its history.

Such an extensive anthology was bound to have the answers she wanted.

Once she found her way to the room, Shang Xiang lit a single lantern, revealing the work of countless bookkeepers. The walls of the round chamber were divided into shelves, half of which were full. On a single long table in the center were even more records. Inhaling deeply and wishing she had begun her search earlier, Shang Xiang set to work.

After minute after monotonous minute of pouring over the records, she finally found what she was looking for—a thick, worn volume whose spine read simply 'deaths.' She found the name she was looking for in the top right corner towards the middle of the book.

_General Zhou Tai. Subordinate of Lord Sun Quan. Killed in battle._

The utilitarian and impersonal record had told her little more than she already knew. Given that he was a general under her second brother, however, Shang Xiang assumed the two had developed a friendship. That, she decided, certainly explained Quan's attitude.

"What are you doing here?"

Shang Xiang jumped, startled by the voice. She looked to the door with wide eyes to find Zhou Yu holding a lamp in one hand and rubbing one eye with the other. "Oh, I-I just wanted to know something..." she trailed off, not sure she should tell him everything. The two men did, after all, share a surname.

"I see." Zhou Yu moved into the room and set his lamp down. "This place can be eternally confusing if you don't know what you're looking for. Speaking of," he peered at her sternly, "just what were you looking for?"

If anyone knew this place, it would be the strategist. "Since Sun Quan wouldn't tell me anything, I was trying to figure out exactly who Zhou Tai was and this seemed like the best place to look."

"Oh," the strategist said, obviously surprised. "What, exactly, did you want to know?"

When she thought about it, Shang Xiang wasn't really sure herself why she wanted to know anything beyond what the death ledger had told her. "Anything, I guess."

"Beyond the books, I assume? Well, he fought tooth and nail for this kingdom. But more than that, he fought for the people in it." Zhou Yu sighed. "He died the day you were taken by Wei, trying to keep you from being captured. You're sure you remember none of this?"

"If I did, why would I be here?"

"Of course. I trust your curiosity is satisfied?"

"Why did he do it?"

Zhou Yu lifted his lamp from the table and began to leave, pausing in the door way. "Because he loved you."

Shang Xiang sat back heavily. It accounted for everything: the phantom feelings of safety, the falling out with her brother, the compulsion to know, and the tears that now stung the corners of her eyes.

"_You don't even remember, and yet it hurts." _Sao Li stepped into Shang Xiang's field of view, seemingly from thin air._ "I told you to remember the pain. This will work to your advantage."_

"Not now." Shang Xiang hissed in her mind.

"_Listen!" _Sao Li commanded sharply._ "You don't have much more time. The most recent battle turned the enemy back, but it also made them more intent on crushing you. You have to act _now_."_

"The army won't be able to march again for another week, at least."

"_Not the army. You. You have to kill the one you fought in the battle."_

"If it's one man, then surely it can wait."

"_Do what you will and in your own time, but don't let your hesitation be the doom of all you love."_

--

Can't believe I killed Zhou Tai? Heck, even _I_ can't believe I killed Zhou Tai... 0.o I love the pseudo-samurai to death, really I do. Eh, the world goes on.

Oh, and when I said I had a pairing, I _didn't_ mean it was going to be SSX/Zhou Tai. There's still a pairing in the works...heh.

Today's Deep Thought comes to you courtesy of Douglas Adams:

_It is a mistake to think that any major problem can be solved through the use of potatoes._

(puts on a fire resistance ring) Okay, bring on the flames for killing Zhou Tai...

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Partnership

Ah! I am so, _so_, **_so_** sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Blame my relatives, they were over here shootin' off all these fireworks and stuff (okay, so I was doing it too, but still...). Then I got sick again (_highly_ unusual...I'm a very healthy person...). And _then_ I kind of forgot where I was going with all this...eh-heh... Since it's been so long, I included a bit of last chapter at the beginning of this one. So don't panic.

Hey, no flames! Whoot! (I probably just jinxed myself, but whatever)

And, yet again, I made up a new word. You'll know it when you see it.

Disclaimer: Let's use the Spock method, shall we? I am writing a fanfiction. Therefore, it is only logical to assume that I don't own Dynasty Warriors...it's also true.

**Chapter 9: Partnership**

"_You don't even remember, and yet it hurts." _Sao Li stepped into Shang Xiang's field of view, seemingly from thin air._ "I told you to remember the pain. This will work to your advantage."_

"Not now." Shang Xiang hissed in her mind.

"_Listen!" _Sao Li commanded sharply._ "You don't have much more time. The most recent battle turned the enemy back, but it also made them more intent on crushing you. You have to act _now_."_

"The army won't be able to march again for another week, at least."

"_Not the army. You. You have to kill the one you fought in the battle."_

"If it's one man, then surely it can wait."

"_Do what you will and in your own time, but don't let your hesitation be the doom of all you love."_

Shang Xiang had thought on Sao Li's words for two days. Storming Wei's gates would have been nerve-wracking enough, but now she was supposed to assassinate one of the kingdom's premier generals? _A fool's errand, if I've ever heard of one. _

_Then don't go alone. _Sao Li suggested, once again stepping from thin air.

Since she was in the privacy of her own room, Shang Xiang didn't hesitate to answer aloud. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Because I can't just stay in this form forever." Sao Li answered, also out loud. "Not since Yin took over everything. Normally I'd just stay in the other realms, but since you can help me regain what I've lost... here I am."

Shang Xiang stood and glared daggers at Sao Li. Suddenly, her blood was boiling. "Is this all some power game to you? Does it even matter that there are lives at stake?"

"I thought we agreed that this was a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Yeah, for my memories, I know. But," the princess of Wu paused, considering her words carefully. "if I forgot in the first place, how can I be sure they're worth remembering? Maybe there's a very good reason that I forgot."

"Don't think like that." Sao Li snapped. "You're considering the coward's path." With that, the spirit woman disappeared.

_Well, it's true, isn't it? _Shang Xiang thought. _I'm hesitating._

It wasn't in her character to watch and wait when the consequences could be so dire. Yet here she was, forestalling her decision while, if Sao Li was to be believed, other people's lives could be at stake. Her room suddenly seemed stifling, so she headed out onto Jian Ye's walls.

Fresh air and calm scenery did wonders for the mind. And, thanks to Zhou Yu and Lu Xun's idea for signal towers, there was no need for Jian Ye's battlements to be manned constantly.

_Don't go alone. _Sao Li had said. But who could she trust? Moreover, who would believe her tale of otherworldly spirits and transworldly contracts? She tried piecing the story together in her head. Even she wasn't sure she believed it. "I sound like I'm crazy." She told herself.

"Ah, lighten up. I talk to myself all the time!"

Startled, Shang Xiang whirled to find the source of the voice. She shouldn't have been surprised to see who she did. "Ning. I see that we're on speaking terms again."

He laughed in his usual jovial manner. "'Course we are, princess." When he realized she wasn't sharing his laughter, he stopped and gave her an appraising look. "What's the matter?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't I? You haven't lied to me yet."

"And I wouldn't dream of it. But this is different."

Ning wasn't too fond of how distracted and uncertain his friend was. "Tell me."

Shang Xiang looked at him briefly before turning back across Wu's land. "Shortly after I came back, I had dreams." She leaned on the wall; Ning did the same. "I was on a battlefield, fighting obviously, but it wasn't...me? It doesn't make sense, but someone else was using my body to fight another person. I didn't recognize anyone." She paused to gauge his reaction. And, of course, the one time she needed him to be transparent, he was unreadable.

"Go on." He urged.

"And then," Shang Xiang breathed out heavily, "some sort of spirit offered me a pact. She said that if I helped her wrest control from another spirit, she could restore my memories."

"That's...different."

"I told you so. Anyway, I'm leaving soon. I have to set things right again."

"Whether all this is really happening, or if you're really crazy, you can't go alone. I'm going with you."

"Ning, you don't even know where we're going."

He shrugged. "And it's probably better that I don't until we get there. Wherever you're going, I'll follow."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner this will all be over. Let's leave now."

It was early afternoon.

If they made good time, they could reach Luo Yang in three days.

--

In case you didn't find it, I made up the word "transworldly." Hey, I'm the next Shakespeare! No, just kidding...I'm not that cool... (sigh)

I'm thinking by now that the pairing is pretty obvious...its Sun Shang Xiang/Gan Ning for all you "geniuses" out there. Uh, but any romance will be very light, since that's not what the story's about (and I can't serious romance to save my life).

Here's your Deep Thought.

_Reality is for people who lack imagination._

Isn't that the truth!

For a limited time only, reviewers get one million dollars (US)! ...Okay, not really. But you will get loads of thanks from this stressed out author.


End file.
